O Minotauro
by poetriz
Summary: Uma aldeia que temia o Minotauro e esperavam que algum sacrifício finalmente trouxesse a paz.


AVISO: fanfic "Rated: Mature", n o recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas e sexo, viol ncia e linguagem impr pria.

* * *

><p><strong>MINOTAURO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>O lugar existe mesmo. Dentro de mim. Dentro de você. Dentro de nós todos. Mas a gente o esconde, finge, simula, sufoca. Temos vergonha, medo. Mais medo da gente do que dos outros. Medo de libertar a fera, medo de não aguentar a pressão. O lugar existe mesmo. Eu estive lá. Alguns chamam de Creta, mas essa não é a Creta de Teseu. Essa é [Se]Creta.<em>

Cap. 1

Esse lugar era cheio de sonhos e pesadelos. Uma lenda viva. Vívida. Habitada pelos mais diferentes tipos de monstros, entre eles, Centauros e Minotauros.  
>Na região dos Minotauros, havia um líder entre eles. O nome dele não era falado, pois havia tanto temor que se apenas o nome dele soasse aos ouvidos, podia deixar a pessoa surda ou louca. Por isso a lenda perpetuou, mas o seu nome, não.<p>

Esses monstros, se assim os podemos chamar, meio animal-meio homens, possuíam o maior dos problemas: a extinção. Parte, porque poucos acreditavam na existência deles, parte porque era difícil manter as lendas vivas quando faltavam formas de procriar-se e perpetuar a espécie.

Os moradores da região temiam e idolatravam o Minotauro como a um deus. Tinham medo de que ele pudesse lançar toda sua fúria contra eles, e por isso faziam oferendas constantes a ele. O Minotauro por sua vez, usava o extinto para comer e acostumou-se aos tributos. Assim, por tradição, as ofertas eram colocadas numa gruta todas as tardes e o Minotauro vinha recolhe-la todas as noites.

Corria a lenda de que haveria uma moça em particular, uma virgem de olhos tão escuros quanto a noite, que seria a esposa perfeita do Minotauro. Apenas ela e mais ninguém seria capaz de procriar-se com tal monstro.

Vez ou outra, quando as moças começavam a ter seios e sangravam pela primeira vez entre as pernas, eram oferecidas ao Minotauro. Elas subiam com as oferendas e aguardavam pela criatura. Entregavam-lhe sua virgindade na esperança de realizarem a lenda. Mas a lenda, nunca se realizou. O povo fazia isso na esperança de ganhar as graças do deus-Minotauro.

Conta-se que uma vez um grupo de historiadores foram ao lugar, investigar a suposta lenda do Minotauro. Dentre eles, havia uma jovem de cabelos longos, filha de um dos arqueólogos. Durante todo o caminho ela manteve os olhos na janela, olhando ao longe, perdida em pensamentos. A jovem era noiva de um professor de história que não pode acompanhá-los na expedição.

A estação de trem estava completamente vazia, ninguém costumava ir para aquela região interiorana, ainda mais com as lendas sobre o Minotauro. Todos tem medo do que não conhecem. Quem os recebeu foi um ancião do lugar, um antigo expedicionário que se apaixonou por uma nativa e resolveu fazer morada por lá mesmo. Ele contribuía raramente com revistas especializadas sobre lendas e mitologia. O documento chegou às mãos do grupo e daí surgiu a iniciativa de conhecer o lugar.

Todos se cumprimentaram, sorridentes, entusiasmados com a aventura e com as notícias da vinda dos 'estrangeiros'. A jovem continuou dentro do trem, e só saiu após alguns minutos, passada a euforia dos homens que a acompanhavam, incluindo seu pai.

Ao ver a jovem na porta do trem, o pai correu para ajudá-la a descer os três degraus.

- Espero que não se importe de eu trazido minha filha. Ela insistiu muito para vir. – Fato que era mentira. O pai obrigara-a a acompanhá-lo, temeroso pela castidade da moça que ficaria sozinha com o noivo.

- Claro que não! Jovens são sempre bem vindas! – No íntimo, ao vislumbrar a jovem, o ancião começava a arquitetar planos.

Todos dirigiram-se a uma casa grande, onde ficariam instalados durante o tempo necessário para a expedição. Cada um ganhou um quarto exclusivo no segundo andar. A ala norte tinha vista para a aldeia e ao longe podia-se ver a estrada de ferro. A ala sul tinha vista para um lindo campo onde pastavam cavalos e mais adiante a base da montanha que era uma espécie de floresta.

- Espero que a senhorita goste do quarto, é bem simples, mas é confortável. – Explicava o ancião.

- Não se preocupe senhor, agradeço sua gentileza. – Entrando e dirigindo-se para a janela, para expiar a vista.

- A senhorita gosta de cavalos?

- Sim, muito… e vejo que possuem alguns por aqui.

- Temos um especial, um cavalo todo branco. Ele é meio temperamental, mas gosta de que moças o cavalgue. A senhorita cavalga?

Ela não sabia se podia admitir que sim. O pai não gostava de seu jeito aventureiro. Achava que ela devia ser casta e reclusa, como as mulheres de antigamente. Cavalgar era um hobby que aprendera com o noivo. Talvez os cavalos ali, tornassem o tempo mais rápido e a manteria como pensamento no amado.

- Raramente. Mas gostaria de conhecer o animal. – ela sorriu.

- Iremos quando a senhorita quiser. Talvez depois de descansar um pouco da viagem?

- Pode ser, obrigada. Agora se me permite, eu gostaria de desarrumar a bagagem…

- Oh sim, fique a vontade. Aguardarei ansioso para que conheça o animal. – No entanto, ele se referia a outro animal, não ao cavalo.

A jovem apenas trocou de roupa, colocando um vestido mais simples. Deixou o chapéu numa mesa e sentou-se na cama, desanimada. O pai era contra o casamento e ficou furioso quando soube do noivado. Em especial, porque o professor de história era pobre e não havia pedido a mão da jovem ao pai, como ditava a etiqueta da época. O castigo foi trazê-la na expedição, numa tentativa de separá-los. Mas no fundo ele sabia, que assim que ele voltasse, tudo continuaria de onde parou: noivado, casamento, netos, fim.

Após refletir uns instantes, desceu para juntar-se ao grupo que tomava chá animadamente. Sentou-se silenciosa, tomou o chá como quem toma veneno. O pai via o descontentamento da filha, mas isso só lhe aumentava a ira.

- Sua filha contava que gostaria de conhecer nosso haras. O senhor gosta de cavalos também?

O pai fuzilou a filha com o olhar.

- Talvez não seja uma boa idéia. Ela não cavalga. – Setenciou.

O ancião percebeu que ali havia um desentendimento.

- Ela comentou sobre a beleza deles.

- Vamos todos então! – levantou-se um do grupo, o mais jovem: West. – Com tantas lendas a cerca desse lugar,talvez encontremos até mesmo Unicórnios!

E todos riram da ingenuidade do rapaz, exceto a moça, que continuava triste.

Seguiram tagarelando para o sul da propriedade, onde havia dezenas de cavalos. Apenas um era de uma cor branca resplandecente, que se destacava entre os outros. Esse animal, também era o mais arisco. Ele foi o centro das atenções, todos queriam cavalgá-lo, mas o animal sempre fugia ou empinava ou relinchava nervoso.

- Talvez ele goste da moça… – sugeriu com malícia o ancião.

- Não creio que seja conveniente eu me aproximar… – murmurou a jovem, sem levantar os olhos.

- Está com medo Susy? O animal tem mais medo de nós que nós dele! – ria-se West.

- Apenas tente alimentá-lo. – piscou o ancião entregando uma espiga de milho para ela.

Num suspiro pesaroso, temendo ainda mais pela desaprovação do pai, ela agarrou a espiga e adentrou o pasto.

Uns torciam e estimulavam com palavras de encorajamento. O pai, desviou o olhar, totalmente decepcionado.

E pra surpresa de todos o animal chegou de mansinho, ainda medroso. Susy parou, o braço esticado segurando a espiga, insegura. O cavalo branco a encarou e dava um passo após o outro, estudando-a, calculando a hora de pegar o alimento. Ela deu um passo a frente e todos ficaram em silêncio, desacreditando.

- Shhhh… aqui cavalinho…

E o animal aproximou-se mais ainda até que era possível alcança-lo. Pegou a espiga entre os dentes e mastigava ali mesmo, enquanto a jovem, corajosamente, alisava-lhe a crina.

Um sorriso enorme tomou conta da face do ancião. Seu plano, estava pronto.

Ao longe, a cozinheira gritou que o jantar estava pronto. E no susto, o cavalo branco fugiu deixando a mão de Susy no ar. Todos aplaudiram a coragem da jovem enquanto ela caminhava novamente para perto do grupo.

- Você leva jeito com cavalos, Susy!

- Pena que não vimos nenhum unicórnio… – reclamou West.

- Sim, pena… – sorria o ancião.

- Sabia que unicórnios só deixam moças virgens o montarem, West?

- Ele sabia é que não poderia montá-lo, não é mesmo West?

E todos riram da piada, menos o pai da jovem e o ancião, enquanto voltavam para a casa.

Após o jantar, a jovem retirou-se para o seu quarto. Justificou um mal estar e cansaço por causa da longa viagem.

Prentedia dormir cedo e rezar pra a viagem acabar logo. Ao entrar no comodo sentiu um odor estranho, cheiro de incenso.

- A dona da casa costuma acender um incenso no quarto dela e acaba contagiando a casa inteira. – sorriu o ancião.

- Ah, sim… é um cheiro até que agradável… – sorriu sem jeito.

- Agora irei deixá-la descansar, tenha bons sonhos. – Desejou antes de sair do quarto.

- Obrigada. – E suspirou fundo, sentando-se novamente na cama sem ao menos trocar de roupa.

A fumaça no quarto foi aumentando e aumentando, sem que ela percebesse. O cheiro foi entorpecendo e tudo foi ficando nublado até que ela dormiu um sono profundo. Um sono que começou sem sonhos, apenas escuro e um desconforto no corpo, como se ela ainda estivesse na maria fumaça, o trem chacoalhando a todo instante.

Entreabriu os olhos e tudo ainda era escuro. Um sonho talvez. Ouvia vozes ao longe que davam instruções de se afastar logo, de voltar antes de amanhecer, de não machucar a fera. Ouvia risinhos também e lamentos, mas não conseguia identificar muito bem o que ouvia. Virou o rosto de lado e parecia que havia uma luz, cor de fogo, uma tocha presa à parede. Passou a mão tateando a cama, mas ela estava cheia de capim seco, estranhou, mas era um sonho. Ainda estava entorpecida, os olhos piscavam e ao mesmo tempo viam e não viam onde ela estava. Parecia uma gruta, um sepulcro talvez. E sorriu pensando que poderia ter morrido e então esperaria pelo seu amado no céu.

Ouviu um bufar, parecendo com o do cavalo dessa tarde. Ouvia também os passos dele, cascos batendo no chão vagarosos. E esticou a mão, como se ainda carregasse o milho para alimentá-lo. Sorriu com a lembrança.

- Shhhh… – pediu silencio, ainda embriagada com o sonho.

Então era o noivo que estava ali, pois podia sentir a respiração quente dele perto do rosto dela. Depois perto da mão. Virou-se de lado, ainda sonhando. Agora contente, pela presença do noivo. Ainda sentiu o bafo quente em sua cintura, antes de sentir a mão do noivo tocando suas coxas. Estremeceu, como estremecia toda vez que o via.

Nunca se tocavam, nem podiam. Era proibido, e além disso, havia o fantasma do pai sempre atormentando-a.

Sentiu um calor forte por cima da roupa, o mesmo bafo de antes, na altura da coxa. Era a mão dele, ela tinha certeza. A mão que a virou novamente, deixando-a deitada de barriga para cima. As pernas ainda de lado. Era a mão dele que lhe abria as pernas e tocava quente, quase um bafo no meio delas. Não consegueria viver sem o noivo, e não podia negar-lhe nada, absolutamente nada.

O calor ia subindo-lhe o corpo mais e mais. Começava a suar. Tremendo de nervoso e excitação. Não sabia o que era mais quente, se o bafo em suas partes íntimas ou sua própria virilha. Sentiu um calafrio e abriu os olhos, o vulto ali entre suas pernas. Não podia identificar direito a silhueta, mas sabia que era o noivo. Tudo girava e estava esfumaçado. Mal sentiu suas calças sendo rasgadas, se não fosse a leve brisa gelada que a tocou por baixo e lhe fez arrepiar, podia jurar que ainda estavam inteiras. Mas o frio foi breve, pois depois tudo se tornou quente e úmido e quente e molhado e extremamente quente e pegajoso. Sentia no íntimo uma sensação prazeirosa. Algo lhe tocando, acariciando, massageando. Sentia dentro dela, quente, molhado. Sentia o corpo se contrair por dentro enquanto agarrava a grama com força. E com força também sentia o quente entre suas pernas, lhe lambendo, lhe invadindo. Sentia mais, que estava a ponto de gritar e escorrer por baixo. E o noivo não parava de estar com ela, entre ela, dentro dela, buscando o líquido que escorria dela. Sorvendo o néctar. Alimentando-se dela.

Acordou na cama, ainda vestindo o vestido daquela tarde. O cabelo desarrumado, parecia que havia grama nele. E pior, sem a roupa de baixo. Não lembrava se havia tirado, só tinha uma sensação estranha e quente entre as pernas. Ficou com vergonha e medo, mas sabia que tudo tinha sido só um sonho. Apenas um sonho com seu amado noivo…

* * *

><p><em>Continua …<em>


End file.
